freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
SCARY LOGOS INVASION!!! B1: The Apocalypse Begins...
Summary This is a story of 3 animal like people, Tom The Dog, Jacob The Mouse and Ally The Cat, who discover an unforgettable, nightmarish witness to them. They will always try to stop this logo-mare!!! This includes other characters of your childhood, and also all of your worst nightmarish logos: Viacom, Klasky Csupo, BND, THX, F.H.E, etc... Chapter 1: Where It Begins... Once upon a time, two young kids, Tom, the dog, and Ally, the cat, and they were left alone at home, when there parents had to go to a 7 day funeral, to see there parents, which are Tom's and Ally's grandparents, they were having a bad disease, which was called, A Logino-Disease, you can see the "Log" word, which represents logos, they saw a logo, called Viacom, or what you and me all call, the V of DOOM, after an old show that showed up!!! Here we go... Chapter 2: Goodbye... Mom and dad... Mom: *Sniffs twice and tears coming out of her eyes* Tom: What's wrong mom? Ally: You seem pretty down today! What seems to be the problem? Mom: My- *Sniff* My mom and dad need to go... Tom: What do you mean by that? Mom: They... Are... Gone.. Ally: WHAT? THEY ARE GONE?!?!?! Tom: *Sniff* So, *Sniff* We'll never SEE THEM AGAIN?!?!?! Mom: Yes... Me and my husband are going to a funeral... We'll see you... *Sniff* In a week... Bye. Tom and Ally: Bye. Tom: We'll miss you *Sniff* Ally: I'LL GIVE YOU EXTRA COOKIES!!!!!! UwU Mom: Your both so sweet!!! Your gettin very old!!! You should stay here in a week, we'll see you soon... Dad: Shall we go now? Wife? Mom: Ok... See you in a week... Dad: Have fun kids! *Mom and Dad open the door and walk out of the house and close the door* Chapter 3: Jacob Wants To Know Your Location Tom: So... I think we will go to the living room and just *Sighs* watch a movie... Ally: Sure!!! But what should we watch? Tom: OOH!!! I know, maybe The Tales From The Quadead Zone! Ally: Uh... That's some type of horror movie, right? AND YOU KNOW I GET AFRAID AND PEE MY PANTS AT EVERY. SINGLE. JUMPSCARE- But ok~! (Shows a large shy smile on her face) (Tom puts in the DVD in the DVD player while Ally sneaks outside) Tom: *Inhales* Ok!!! I know your not ready for this, Ally, but here we- *GASP* Ally? ALLY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?! (Erry Vision Films plays and Tom starts to scream) Tom: AAAAAAAAAALLLLYYYYY!!!!!!!! YOU WERE RIGHT!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (Tom and Ally scream and run outside and run RAPIDLY to the Bus stop) Tom; Erry... VISION... FIIIILLLMSSS!!!! That was TERRIFIYING!!! WASN'T IT?!?! Ally: It WAS!!!! AND THAT'S WHY I DID'NT WANT YOU TO PUT THIS HORRIOR REALISTIC MOVIE THAT MADE ME GO FREAKY!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A DAREDEVIL!!!!!!!! Tom: But it was the first movie I found ON THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!! (Ally punches Tom) Ally: THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE!!!! YOU DAREDEVIL BROTHER!!!! Tom: *Thinking* She's such a brat, isn't she? Tom: WE CAN'T BREAK UP!!! WERE SIBLINGS, OK? Ally: I'm so sorry Tom... I would NEVER do such a thing like that again... (Ally hugs Tom) Tom: Thanks!!! You are so sweet!!! Ally: You too!!! ???: (Runs RAPIDLY) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, *Inhales* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIACOM TRIED TO OOF ON ME!!!! SCREEN GEMS TRIED TO PEE MY PANTS!!!! AND EAR BOOKER WAS GIVING ME A SEIZURE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tom: Huh? Who's that guy? Ally: He went into a survival store!!! Tom: That's not all!!! He said that Viacom was trying to OOF him, and Screen Gems tried to (Somewhat) pee on his panties, and also, he said that Ear Booker was giving him a seizure!!! Ally: (Whispering to Tom) He looks like a poor teen, let's go help him!!! Tom: Sure! (Tom's phone rings, and it says: Jacob Mouse, with a picture of him, by a house, a tall small eared mouse, blackish brown fur with peach skin, and green pants, with a red Jersey) Ally: (Whispering to herself) He looks HOT!!! Tom: I'm near him!!! (??? Is now Jacob) (And Jacob runs rapidly before they walk into the store) Tom: Well I guess not. Chapter 4: COMING SOON!!! TWINKLE TOES! IT'S MY WORLD!!! LALALA LA LA LA LA!!!